Pending I finally updated!
by Faye Maxwell
Summary: Rating might be later changed ;) The world is not alone, what happens while we sit back and enjoy the peace Ms. Relena has brought us? And...Duo, is that a tail!
1. Revelations

Notice again, which most ppl don't bother to read but I put here anyway... These characters are not mine.waah! Sniffle, but I wish they were. Anyway, I lay no claims on the characters, I only want to write about them, so no flames or whatever other shit you guys want to post me. Sending me an email about comments you have on the other hand, you can do.(  
  
Of course this story is about my fav. er one of my favorite characters and you have to have a couple. (So try and guess who they are, 'cus I'm not telling, not that you can't tell right off the bat anyway.) Alright, enough of my ranting, on with the story!  
  
Relena looked past the braided American to see Heero. This was the second boy with the unruly hair style, which was the only thing that indicated his youth. Heero had stopped his breakneck speed as soon as he saw Relena lift her glasses. He and Duo had been racing, but that was not the pattern of his thoughts at the moment. He hoped she wasn't going to clobber him for running out on her after the World Sphere Alliance's last meeting. He knew she had adored him then, and he had been afraid. Now though, he had found someone to match him, someone who complimented his more tactile, silent ways. A man for that matter. Heero trudged up into Relena's open arms. He dreaded telling this open hearted, not to mention beautiful girl, that had fallen so easily and hard for him, that a boy had accomplished what she had been trying to do for about two years. Make the Perfect Soldier fall in love. Relena hugged the once-stoic pilot, noticing his serious but less severe expression. She smiled secretively behind his back. 'Hiede must have been successful' she thought. Relena decided to test just how successful Heero had been in regaining his emotions over the past years. Screwing up her face into that of a star-stricken, love-crazed schoolgirl, she pulled back from the embrace and started talking in an exaggerated manner. "Oh Heeero! It's soo good to see you! It's been so long! You know, we should go on a date sometime. I know you don't usually do things like that, but just for fun ne? Heero?" Relena couldn't help adding a few girlish squeaks and could barely contain her laughter at his grimaces in reaction to the pitch she was using. He looked so lost at what to say. Running a hand through his hair Heero looked at the floor. When he began a slight stammer, she lost it. Never in his life had the perfect soldier stammered. Relena promptly fell to the floor in peals of laughter while a confused Heero and Duo looked on.  
  
"Oh Heero, I'm so sorry. (still laughing slightly) I just wanted to see your reaction." As her giggles subsided, Relena's voice returned to that of the young woman she was now. Heero stared at her, still lost. The emotions that crossed his face went somewhat like, confusion, irritation, then embarrassed, and lastly, blank. He turned and waited for an explanation. Relena then began her long speech. "Well, Heero. Um, I was still very much in love with you a year ago, when I met this young man. A very handsome young man who, I found just as attractive as you and seemed, well just like me, actually. I kinda figured out you weren't interested in girls because of the way you react to your fanclub at school. So I talked with this new guy and found he's with Preventer's starting next year and has had a MAJOR crush on you since, forever. (reverting back to school-girl gossip mode) It was surprising to find how similar he was to me, I mean, so in tuned, with- like the same ideals and stuff. We were almost like siblings. He then mentioned you. Said he'd been watching you and admitted to being gay, just like that! I was shocked at first, but then I realized, hey, you and I are, like, opposites and completely compatible, besides your sexual preference. Now here's this guy who's just like me, and keeps ranting (more than me might I add) about your looks, you know, how beautiful you are and how he'd like to get closer to you. Sooo we set up a date for both of you. He'd meet you in a café, entice you to sit down, and slowly get to know you better. Than seduce you!" Relena sucked in a lungful of air as she finished the narrative. Duo was impressed at anyone with the lung capacity to rival his. "This way he could break that mask of yours. Apparently Hiede's done a really nice job!"  
  
Heero blinked once, then twice. "You were in on this?" he iterated slowly. Relena nodded cautiously, hoping that with his regained emotions he also had control and wouldn't blow up in anger. "And all that guilt was for nothing? Thinking of how to confront you?" Again Relena nodded. "Relena." Heero's voice dropped to a dangerous level and had that warning tone about it that Duo had learned to steer clear of. It was almost a growl. Her eyes widened in alarm as he approached her slowly. Inside Heero chuckled to himself. His payback was scaring her out of her wits. He wondered what she'd do. He knew he'd never hurt this woman. She was one of his closest friends and his dove. Heero believed she'd been sent from the heavens to believe in him and help him find his humanity. But it didn't mean he couldn't tease her a bit. It was one of the unexpected quirks of his new personality. Suddenly Relena had a very snug smile on her face. A happy smile, that lit her eyes, which were looking.right past him. Heero turned to look, when he was engulfed into a searing kiss. Strong arms wrapped about him. Tipping his head up he smirked cheekily at his lover. He knew Relena had just saved herself as the thoughts flew from his mind once again.  
  
That's all for now. Yes it will take me forever to update anything I write, but I try, REALLY I do. Feel free to send any comments and stuff. Don't think I forgot, not that you care, but I didn't anyway. My other story (which still has no title by the way) it really needs more ideas. I have no idea what to write about! Writers block!! Help. Okay anyway, onto the next chapter. if there is one about now. 


	2. Heero has a boyfriend? thinks Duo

Notice again, which most ppl don't bother to read but I put here anyway... These characters are not mine.waah! Sniffle, but I wish they were. Anyway, I lay no claims on the characters, I only want to write about them, so no flames or whatever other shit you guys want to post me. Sending me an email about comments you have on the other hand, you can do.(  
  
Of course this story is about my fav. er one of my favorite characters and you have to have a couple. (So try and guess who they are, 'cus I'm not telling, not that you can't tell right off the bat anyway.) Alright, enough of my ranting, on with the story!  
  
Relena looked past the braided American to see Heero. This was the second boy with the unruly hair style, which was the only thing that indicated his youth. Heero had stopped his breakneck speed as soon as he saw Relena lift her glasses. He and Duo had been racing, but that was not the pattern of his thoughts at the moment. He hoped she wasn't going to clobber him for running out on her after the World Sphere Alliance's last meeting. He knew she had adored him then, and he had been afraid. Now though, he had found someone to match him, someone who complimented his more tactile, silent ways. A man for that matter. Heero trudged up into Relena's open arms. He dreaded telling this open hearted, not to mention beautiful girl, that had fallen so easily and hard for him, that a boy had accomplished what she had been trying to do for about two years. Make the Perfect Soldier fall in love. Relena hugged the once-stoic pilot, noticing his serious but less severe expression. She smiled secretively behind his back. 'Hiede must have been successful' she thought. Relena decided to test just how successful Heero had been in regaining his emotions over the past years. Screwing up her face into that of a star-stricken, love-crazed schoolgirl, she pulled back from the embrace and started talking in an exaggerated manner. "Oh Heeero! It's soo good to see you! It's been so long! You know, we should go on a date sometime. I know you don't usually do things like that, but just for fun ne? Heero?" Relena couldn't help adding a few girlish squeaks and could barely contain her laughter at his grimaces in reaction to the pitch she was using. He looked so lost at what to say. Running a hand through his hair Heero looked at the floor. When he began a slight stammer, she lost it. Never in his life had the perfect soldier stammered. Relena promptly fell to the floor in peals of laughter while a confused Heero and Duo looked on.  
  
"Oh Heero, I'm so sorry. (still laughing slightly) I just wanted to see your reaction." As her giggles subsided, Relena's voice returned to that of the young woman she was now. Heero stared at her, still lost. The emotions that crossed his face went somewhat like, confusion, irritation, then embarrassed, and lastly, blank. He turned and waited for an explanation. Relena then began her long speech. "Well, Heero. Um, I was still very much in love with you a year ago, when I met this young man. A very handsome young man who, I found just as attractive as you and seemed, well just like me, actually. I kinda figured out you weren't interested in girls because of the way you react to your fanclub at school. So I talked with this new guy and found he's with Preventer's starting next year and has had a MAJOR crush on you since, forever. (reverting back to school-girl gossip mode) It was surprising to find how similar he was to me, I mean, so in tuned, with- like the same ideals and stuff. We were almost like siblings. He then mentioned you. Said he'd been watching you and admitted to being gay, just like that! I was shocked at first, but then I realized, hey, you and I are, like, opposites and completely compatible, besides your sexual preference. Now here's this guy who's just like me, and keeps ranting (more than me might I add) about your looks, you know, how beautiful you are and how he'd like to get closer to you. Sooo we set up a date for both of you. He'd meet you in a café, entice you to sit down, and slowly get to know you better. Than seduce you!" Relena sucked in a lungful of air as she finished the narrative. Duo was impressed at anyone with the lung capacity to rival his. "This way he could break that mask of yours. Apparently Hiede's done a really nice job!"  
  
Heero blinked once, then twice. "You were in on this?" he iterated slowly. Relena nodded cautiously, hoping that with his regained emotions he also had control and wouldn't blow up in anger. "And all that guilt was for nothing? Thinking of how to confront you?" Again Relena nodded. "Relena." Heero's voice dropped to a dangerous level and had that warning tone about it that Duo had learned to steer clear of. It was almost a growl. Her eyes widened in alarm as he approached her slowly. Inside Heero chuckled to himself. His payback was scaring her out of her wits. He wondered what she'd do. He knew he'd never hurt this woman. She was one of his closest friends and his dove. Heero believed she'd been sent from the heavens to believe in him and help him find his humanity. But it didn't mean he couldn't tease her a bit. It was one of the unexpected quirks of his new personality. Suddenly Relena had a very snug smile on her face. A happy smile, that lit her eyes, which were looking.right past him. Heero turned to look, when he was engulfed into a searing kiss. Strong arms wrapped about him. Tipping his head up he smirked cheekily at his lover. He knew Relena had just saved herself as the thoughts flew from his mind once again.  
  
That's all for now. Yes it will take me forever to update anything I write, but I try, REALLY I do. Feel free to send any comments and stuff. Don't think I forgot, not that you care, but I didn't anyway. My other story (which still has no title by the way) it really needs more ideas. I have no idea what to write about! Writers block!! Help. Okay anyway, onto the next chapter. if there is one about now. 


	3. That can't be right

Here is this dumb notice I must post once again. No one reads it and I just copy and paste. But it's the thought that counts right? Okay anyway, here goes. These characters are not mine.waah! Sniffle, but I wish they were. Anyway, I lay no claims on the characters, I only want to write about them, so no flames or whatever other shit you guys want to post me. Sending me an email about comments you have on the other hand, you can do.  
  
Two voices cried out from the other side of the beach. Relena looked across the sea of beach umbrellas to see what the commotion was about. It was Catherine and Quatra! With of course, Trowa, following silently behind. Relena glanced back once more at Heero and Hiede (who had been the third pair of feet running earlier), then smiled and ran to greet more guests. Duo watched the entire scene play out. Now, that the Hiede guy and Heero story was out, it all made sense. He hadn't just imagined his roommate sneaking out and acting sort of .well girly. Heero and girly. Those were two words that should never be in a sentence together.  
  
Duo watched the way Heero and Hiede connected, and how they both looked adoringly into each other's eyes.He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He had no one to share that with. For once, he wanted what Heero had. Not Hiede, though the azure eyes and almost white-blonde hair were very um. complimentary? But anyway, he wanted their type of love. 'With a girl of course.' Wondering if he was only trying to convince himself, Duo shook his head and turned, hearing shouts. The rest of the people were here, well except for Wu-man. Duo's eyes scanned the beach, watching Relena run off towards the new arrivals, and admired her form from behind. There was definitely no competition with her at this beach. She really had changed. She hadn't grown too much, but her form was beautiful. With her pretty long legs and hair, eyes, and ass.woops. Duo snapped away from that train of thought. She truly was a magnificent creature. Why she didn't model was anyone's guess; perhaps because she wasn't tall enough. He himself, being a little over 6ft., she came only to his chin. It did make her the perfect cuddling height, he mused. Getting an idea as he saw the group walking closer, he let his neon frisbee take flight. It soared off with an almost audible 'zing' streaking straight for the tall brunette of the group, about a possibly twenty feet away. Cupping his hands Duo shouted "Trowa, catch!" He saw the former-circus performer/clown look up, then reverse his steps, jump a height that always surprised anyone nearby, and catch the bright disk. Doing a tiny flip, he landed gracefully, in all his silent glory.  
  
Relena gawked as Quatra applauded and Duo pouted. Why hadn't she gone to see his act more often? She had never actually witnessed Trowa's feline- like attributes so clearly until now. Was he a Felidian and unaware of it? The son of one? She watched Trowa closely and sensed a connection. He looked up at the sun, then back at Duo, flinging the plastic Frisbee like a bullet, back to its owner. Duo caught it and winced, a bit overdramatically for a gundam pilot, but it was there. "God what an arm! Trowa I didn't ask you ta take my head off with it!" "Sorry." And Trowa had by reputation, used up his word quota for the day. Relena continued to stare. 'He must be Felíde.' When he had looked up at the sun so directly, the golden glare had lingered in his eyes a split second too long. The Felíde had eyes that absorbed light during the day in tiny amounts so in the night the felines were able to see in the darkest of nights. The golden flecks in her own irises were responsible for this reaction, soaking as much light as possible, then riding of the access by giving off a light glare. It looked quite similar to the tiny flash of a cloth-covered camera, and in the day, a simple reflection of the sun. No normal person would notice, Relena knew, but it was very curious as to why she had never made these connections before. Trowa again joined the group leaving her watching his retreating back. She couldn't help but notice now, how his walk was so very naturally graceful, and the petite swish to his hips, as though a tail belonged.  
  
"Relena?" She blinked and turned to an inquisitive looking Duo. "You okay?" Slight unease and worry mirrored in his violet eyes for a brief moment before his roguish attitude jumped right back in place. He smirked impertinently, "Or are you suddenly smitten with clown boy?" This earned him a playful slap from former royalty. He loved teasing, but on matters of blooming relationships, especially with Relena involved, he desperately hoped that he wasn't encouraging her. Her mind was definitely not with him he decided as she returned to her watch of the beach, consumed in her own thoughts. As though courage had finally given her strength to do so (and Duo hoped it wasn't what he thought), the blonde politely excused herself; running off in the direction Trowa and Cathy had just taken. A slightly jealous and yet pondering if he should be jealous Duo gazed after her, again in slight worry/newly discovered longing. 'I really don't have grounds to feel that way. I think all this thinking lately is making me sick. Well, to cheer myself up I think I'll have a drink later and wish everyone happiness and love. Then when I'm totally wasted, I'll call every single female I know, just for laughs.*Sigh* Who am I kidding. I so head- over-braid.I dunno what to do. Wait, is this me talking? The great Shinigami? Must have slipped and hit my head there. Hehe. Alright Duo, first thing, stop pep talking yourself. Second, go find so couple to bother. How 'bout Quat. Teasing him about Cathy is definitely fun!' And so it was that the great braid-boy of death came about to talk with a innocent Quatra who blushed till his ears burned at the teasing he received from motor mouth-yours truly. Meanwhile.  
  
"Trowa! Hey, can I talk to you?" (while signaling to Cathy with the "alone pleeze" sign). Cathy gave her an inquisitive, then a "ooh,-I-see-how-it-is" smile as she headed off towards one of the many snack stands. Trowa switched his green gaze to meet her blue, signaling her to continue. "Um." She found herself tongue-tied. Imagine, the wrold's most influential politician, not sure how to ask a simple question. Well, not so simple. How to go about asking without asking? What if he wasn't of the Felíde? Trowa had always been very sharp, and her questions would arouse suspicion, and he would find out! Oh what to do, what to do? But she had to know. In her moment of distress, she began speaking in her native language. She realized what she had done, but went along with it. The first dialect of Felíde was a smooth language, its words like silk rolling off the tongue. Humans might be able to hear it, listen to it, but never fully comprehend it and learn the full language. Perhaps a few words here and there. Just as she had suspected. Trowa answered her question on impulse, the transition back to Felídan so easily and unconsciously done. /Why are you here one Trowa? You are son of Abbysian?/ \Of course lady Kítari, I am here for your.\ Trowa's eyes widened a fraction as he skittered to a stop, realizing his mistake. He hadn't even registered the change to the Weirdân language. "Relena..?" he stammered, as surprised as Trowa-people became. She smiled warmly then shrugged cutely, "caught you." Looking at the sun, her eyes flashed as his had done earlier. "You are son of Abyssian, Duke of the Felícian empire one. Torowan, it has been a long time. Your human form does no justice for your Felídan self. Yes, love, it is a surprise. But who could mistake that power, acrobat?"  
  
**********  
  
Gasp! What could she mean? Well, I don't have any clue and I'm the author. Hehe. Find out what the meaning of this chaos is in the NEXT exciting chapter.Cute Kitty! Yeah I know, I'm not great at those, you know, the things that make you want to read the next chapter. But I was trying, yet again. Possibly I might actually write what happens next. Who knows? Maybe I'll feel good enough about my *%@# bad writing enough to do it. You think? Naah. Well, if I do, be sure to catch it and my gravely dangerous cold. Ahahaha!(that was supposed to be an evil laugh-incase ya didn't know) 


End file.
